Nick's Song
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: Okay so here's Nick's song as sung by one Greg Sanders. Mild messing around not sure if you would consider it an M worthy story so I gave it a T rating. ust groping and such really.


**Disclaimer:****I do not make any money off of this story. CSI and it's characters belong solely to CBS..the lucky S.O.B's...**

**A/N: I thought about it and thought about it and decided to give Nick a song as well. He deserves it after all the stuff those writers put him through *shakes fists at CSI writers*.**

oOoOoO

Nick laid on top of Greg as their tongues lazily danced together.

Greg moaned in need and moved his hips up, his erection brushing against Nick's. He broke away from the kiss to pant out, "Nicky...please..."

Nick smiled and ignored his lover as he again took the younger man's mouth in a slow torturous kiss. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Greg's mouth and trailed down the tan skin slowly to suckle on Greg's neck.

Another whimper escaped for Greg's lips and he pleaded, "Please...Nick, I need...oh..."

Another smile came to Nick's face as an evil idea popped into his head, he mouthed over the red mark he had just made on Greg's skin, "What do you need baby?"

"I need...oh God, yes...please, _Nicky_..." Greg whimpered, as Nick moved to suck gently on one of his nipples.

"I'll give you whatever you need Greg just do one thing for me?"

Greg moaned in response as Nick shifted over him, causing their erections to move against each other in a sweet torture. "Anything Nicky, anything, just..._please!_"

"Sing for me."

Greg's eyes fluttered and he shook his head a bit to clear it, "...what?"

"Sing for me."

Nick pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down into Greg's confused hazel eyes.

"You want me to sing, _now_?"

"Oh yeah, I want to hear my song G, and I'm not giving you what you need until I hear it."

Greg's mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish out of water and caused Nick to chuckle at the sight. Nick thrust against Greg slowly, causing the younger man's eyes to close and a needy moan to escape. The Texan smirked and just as soon as he had started he stopped, Greg growled in frustration.

"Sing, G."

Greg's eyes opened and although he was cursing his lover in his head, he smiled up at his sweet Texan and began singing loudly and very off key.

"_L is for the way you look at me,"_

A chocolate brown gaze locked onto his own hazel gaze.

"_O is for the only one I see,"_

Greg lifted his hand from Nick's shoulder and gently cupped his lover's cheek.

"_V is very, very extra-ordinary,"_

The blonde man shifted his hips up and smirked at Nick's intake of breath.

"_E is even more than anyone that you adore, and Love is all that I can give to you,"_

He brushed his kiss bruised lips over Nick's neck, nuzzling into the warmth he felt.

"_Love is more than just a game for two,"_

He breathed over the heated skin and kissed at Nick's pulse point.

"_Two in Love can make it, Take my heart but please don't break it,"_

Greg kissed his way slowly up to Nick's mouth and caught the Texan's gaze as he whispered the last verse against Nick's lips.

"_Love was made for me-e and you."_

Greg smirked at the small gasp that came from Nick's mouth and moved the half-inch to take Nick's lips with a gentle kiss. It was just as slow and loving as earlier, only stopping when Nick pulled away and moved his head to rest in the crook of Greg's neck.

"God Greg, that was..."

"Inspirational, over-powering, with an emotion that is unfounded and I should quit being a Lab rat to focus my career on singing, which I obviously have a huge talent for."

Nick snorted in amusement, "I was gonna say horribly off key and that your obviously tone-deaf."

Greg pouted for a moment before smiling, "Hey man, if you want I could sing something that requires less skill."

Nick lifted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow at his lover, "Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

Greg smirked, "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so le—_mph_..."

A hand slapped over his mouth and Greg smiled at the look of exasperation on his lover's face. "Please Greg, no Bloodhound Gang."

Nick moved his hand and Greg's eyes lit up, "So let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel!"

"_Greg!_"

"Had to, now come on Stokes and show me how they do it on the Discovery Channel."

Nick groaned, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because...Love was made for me and you."

That bigger-than-Texas smile came out, "Damn straight."

oOoOoO

**A/N: Again, iffy on the ending, but eh...Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**


End file.
